


WAP

by xxbunnykissesxx



Series: WAP: THE SERIES [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cybersex, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, and this is perfect for my debut into fanfiction, crack joke taken seriously, i already have an idea laid out for WAP 2: Electric Boogaloo, no beta we die like ben, unfortunately for everyone i act on my ideas now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunnykissesxx/pseuds/xxbunnykissesxx
Summary: "He bought a phone just for pictures of this wet ass pussy"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: WAP: THE SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	WAP

**Author's Note:**

> Five's starved for literally anything. Vanya could show the barest sliver of an ankle like a flirting victorian bitch and he'd be thanking her

Five was proud of Vanya. He was in awe of the changes that just a few years off of her pills had given her. She had carved out a place in their family, in their team, and in her career. She was more confident, and didn't second guess every action she made. He was especially grateful of how open she had become in their relationship. The way she teased him, or acted bratty and arrogant had only made him more attracted and fond of her, as he knew that it was a gift for him to be treated casually. He wanted her to know that he would never get angry or discard her when she acted like she knew her place with him.  
They were together now, having just finished having sex. She was resting halfway on top of his with her head on his chest, drawing meaningless shapes into his skin.  
"Five," she yawned to get his attention, "You should get a phone." She drawled her feather-light fingers over his exposed skin. "I'd be nice to have a way to get a hold of you. I get lonely sometimes." And with that she grabbed his cock tightly in her hand. He hissed as she crawled across the bed and began to stroke him. "Wouldn't you like to see me, Five?" He nodded, but instead of giving him what he wanted, she abruptly stopped and frowned at him.  
"I couldn't hear you, Five." She drawled, back to tracing her fingers lightly over him.  
"Yes, Vanya. Please, please keep going."  
she smiled sweetly at him before tilting her head down to wrap her lips around his cock. Vanya took her time bobbing up and down, pulling up to suck on his head tortuously before going back again. Eventually, he slowly started to thrust up into her mouth. She grabbed his him and pushed him against the bed, pulled off with a wet pop, and looked at him through fluttering eyelashes.  
"And Five?" She lilted, "Make sure it has a camera." And she took him into her mouth as he began to cum.  
~  
He bought his phone the next day. He had chosen an outdated smartphone circa 2010 because he predicted it would be broken within three months. As he stood in the store he had considered buying two phones, one for Vanya and one for keeping in touch with his siblings, but in the end decided he would just get the one and block Klaus until he needed to get a hold of him. He would make a point to get some form of team communication, possibly radios.  
It was nearly a month until he was able to use the phone Vanya had insisted on. His mission was to trail and gather information on a criminal organizer. He was positioned on a high roof across the street from the shady club entrance where business was conducted. Three hours had already passed with no sign of the mob boss when the phone started to play its sharp electro-pop default ringtone. Five's heart pounded in his chest as it did each time he received a message. He unlocked his phone, a precaution that was necessary because of his previously mentioned idiot brother, and tapped the text icon. His heart stopped.  
Vanya was spread across his bed, legs open, her fingers buried deep into her pussy. "I told you I get lonely" was the messaged attached. He could feel his pants tightening around him as he looked at the slick folds and remembered how they clenched around him the night before. Five hesitated for only a moment before making the decision to unzip his fly and pull his pants and boxers down to his thighs. He gasped as his phone chimed to signal in another picture. This one was a close up of her fingers stretching herself as far as she could. Five scrambled to message her back, to beg her to keep going, needing to see her fuck herself on her fingers with how badly she missed him inside of her. He considered calling her, knowing that she was moaning out his name with every thrust, but decided against it. He needed to see her tight cunt while he came.  
The few minutes it took her to respond may have well been hours. The task of staring at a door all day seemed like a dream compared to the anticipation of seeing what she would be willing to give to him. Just the thought of her trying to figure out how best to tease him sent blood rushing to his already rock-hard erection. And again with the fucking ringtone. He was one of Pavlov's dogs at this point. Vanya was no longer fingering herself, but pinching one of her erect nipples. The camera was tilted up so that he could just see that she had the fingers that had dripped with her cum inside of her mouth. He could hardly stop himself from calling out her name while he came lest he draw attention to himself.  
He drew in a few shaky breaths and turned back to the doorway where the mob boss would exit, preoccupied with trying to burn the images of Vanya into his brain. It was another hour before he arrived again into the back alley. Another hour to save the photos and stare at the gifts she had given him. There was no correspondent; Five's mission was completed.  
It was a wonder that no police bothered to pull over the nondescript car with a speeding madman at the wheel. The car turned into the small lot at a speed that would leave skid marks on the ground right up to where the sedan came to a jerking stop. The engine was barely shut off before he was yanking out the keys and slamming the door shut behind him. Five's foot had only a second to touch the ground before he could teleport to the room where he knew Vanya was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> He's aged up in this btw, mid twenties. If you've gotten this far, thank you for reading!!! It's been actually years since I've written anything outside of school and I'm not completely happy with it but it was super fun. If you have any tips or see any grammar that I could improve on please tell me! I'd be so happy to learn! other than that, this was so fucking embarrassing to write I can't believe I'm going to do it again


End file.
